Forbidden
by Katt96
Summary: ORIGINALLY ON WATTPAD Back in 1865 before Stefan met Niklaus and Rebekah another Salvatore had a run in with them, sister to Damon and Stefan, Alexandra Salvatore. After nearly 100 years of traveling with Klaus and his siblings Alexandra left to help her brother with his blood addiction, feeling betrayed by the only girl who truly knew the softer side to him.
1. chapter 1

_**Originally from Wattpad. This is my own story that follows the Second season of TVD. If you try to take my story I will hurt you. I've done it before. First in the series.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The streets of New York were bright and loud, people were lining up outside nightclubs, milling around talking to each other while they were waiting the music melded together creating one single beat, why was I outside on a freezing night instead of inside in my nice warm bed? Oh, that's right I had been requested by a dear friend of mine to meet her in a creepy alley next to the most popular Vamp club in the city, why Samantha wanted to meet me there, I had no clue. She just called me 20 minutes ago and asked... No begged me to meet up with her so she could talk to me about something to do with my brothers. Turning into the alley my high heels clicked against the harsh pavement, the noise was drowned out by a human throwing up near one of the dumpsters.

"You came" Samantha's raspy voice whispered from behind me, turning I shrugged and rolled my eyes, she, of course, was dressed in what humans would consider a goth outfit with a corset top and tight skinny jeans under knee-high buckled boots.

"Of cause I did, you said it had to do with my brothers" I crossed my arms and sighed deeply, I really just wanted to go home to bed "What did you want to tell me?" I squared my shoulders readying myself for the bad news that was headed my way.

"He's coming" she muttered lowering her head as if ashamed of what she had done.

"What? Samantha speak up" I stepped forward and stopped moving when her watering eyes met mine.

"He's looking for you" she whispered again but this time it reached my ears more fully, a shiver ran down my spine "He's coming" she dropped a wooden stake to her hand and shoved it through her heart. Gasping I ran to her and gripped the lump of wood, as I tried to pull it out she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye as she began to desiccate "run" she gasped out, the desiccation moved to her face and she breathed her last breath.

"Sam" I cried out quietly, my tears streaming my cheeks "Sam, wake up, you gotta wake up" I shook her dead body and rasped out a sob. I may not have liked her but she was still a friend, I used her to spy on Klaus when he got to close. But apparently, he was closer then I thought.

 _*Flashback 1865*_

 _I ran, I didn't know where I was running to or who I was running away from but all I knew was that if I didn't run I would be killed. A shrill laugh cut through the darkness, reminding me of someone who I knew quite well._

 _"Alexandra," the voice said my name in a sing-song way, "I'm going to get you" the voice now came from in front of me "You can't hide" there was a rush of wind and suddenly I was on my back pinned down by Katherine Pierce._

 _"No you're supposed to be dead" I cried out as her hand tightened around my throat, cutting off the air that I was desperately trying to suck into my lungs._

 _"For centuries now," she said baring her fangs and ripped into my neck, the world began to drain away and the last thing I heard was her shrill laugh._

 _I gasped and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling I turned my head, confused about how I got into a house I'd never been in before "Welcome back to the land of the living" a female's voice said from beside me, looking at where it came from my eyes widened when they landed on a blonde who was sitting on the couch next to the bed with a males wrist in her hand and his blood streaking down her cheek._

 _"Oh my god" I shrieked and tried to move off of the bed, the world began to spin "what is that smell?" I wondered out loud as a blond male walked I to the room with another woman who was scantily dressed._

 _"That's blood love" the man drawled out, his English accent reached my ear as he pushed the girl down onto the bed next to me "you'll need to feed to live, so make your choice, live forever or die before the next daybreak" he cut open the girls wrist and shoved it under my nose, the blood smelled like the apple pies, my maid Winona used to make when my brothers and father were alive._

 _Licking my lips I pulled her wrist to my lips and drank deeply, I pulled away before her heart stopped and stared at the blond man "who are you?" I asked shoving away the girl who the woman healed with her blood._

 _"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, this is my little sister Rebekah and that man in the shadows is our older brother Elijah. What do they call you?" Niklaus asked staring at me as I eyed the shadows uncertainly for the man he called Elijah._

 _"Alexandra" I mumbled staring at the brunette man who was looking out the window, the sun shining on his face "Alexandra Salvatore" I looked back at Niklaus who was smiling at me sweetly._

 _"Pleasure to meet you miss Salvatore," he said smirking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes._

 _*Flashback End*_

Standing to my full height I ran from Samantha's body, this city wasn't safe anymore not with Klaus looking for me. Arriving at my apartment I pulled open my draws and wardrobe and began shoving my clothes, photos, DVDs and books into my duffle bag and suitcase. I grabbed my laptop and it's charger I shoved them into a bag and zipped it up so they would be safe, I then grabbed some lighter fluid and poured it throughout my house and struck the match. Chucking it to the pool of fluid and calmly left the now engulfed home I made my way to my Army jeep and threw my bags into the back carefully before driving away from New York to Virginia which is where my brothers were living.

It's was time for the Salvatore reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood inside my brother's boarding house and grinned, it had been about fifteen years since I saw both of my brothers, fifteen years since I last talked to them, last looked at them. Sighing I sat down on one of the couches that were in the living room and put my feet up on the coffee table.

There was a whoosh of air behind me and suddenly I was pinned on my back to the floor by an angry Damon "hey brother" I said with a smirk and a wink, Damon swiftly got off me and pulled me to my feet and into a bone crushing hug.

"Alex" he smiled before holding me at arms length as if I had changed in the passed decade, it'd be kinda hard to do when you don't age "how've you been?" He brushed my short cropped hair back and smirked his signature smirk that made both women and men contemplate sleeping with him.

"Fine, I heard you've gotten yourself in trouble" I drugged off his hand that was ruffling my hair.

"Why do you sound surprised?" He leaned forward and smirked "wasn't it you that said I had a target on my back that trouble loved to attach itself to?" He walked over to the table that stood right behind the sofa and poured two drinks.

"I may have said that at one point" I smiled back as two sets footsteps marched down the stairs and into the sitting room where I was conversing with Damon "hello Stefan" I turned to my younger brother but before my eyes could reach the sweetheart of the Salvatore siblings my eyes collided with boring brown instead of gorgeous green "Katherine" I growled out tensing my muscles I lunged forward only to be stopped by Damon.

"Little sister, this is Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, Elena meet Alexandra," Damon said quietly his grip on my waist tightening as my eyes skimmed up and down the frightened human girl, her boring brown hair was slightly ruffled and she wore ugly out if fashion clothes.

"Sister?" She squeaked out as my stare intensified "Stefan you never told me you had a sister" she glanced at my brothers uneasily when I didn't blink.

"What are you?" I muttered I stepped toward the strange girl and tilted my head to the side when she freaked out and stepped backwards.

"Human" she said flinching when I leaned close enough to sniff her hair.

"Why does she look like Katherine?" I turned to Damon who shrugged and gulped down his drink.

"No clue, all we know is that she looks like Katherine, but isn't" Stefan muttered pulling me into a hug "its good to see you Alex"

"Good to see you too Steffy" I smiled back before turning to Elena "Its a pleasure to meet you Elena" I shook her hand and smiled at her kindly, just like I'd been taught way back in the day.

"Nice to meet you too" she smiled back and turned to Stefan "we should get going to school" she waved at Damon and I before walking out the door with Stefan in tow.

"Really?" I mumbled "School?" I looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow and downed my drink "any good bars around here?"

"None that are open at nine in the morning" we both sighed deeply and fell into a comfortable silence. This is what Damon and I do when we're alone, we chat and then we enjoy each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled the Sorority girl's arm to my mouth and bit down on her wrist and looked up at Stefan and Elena as they walked through the front door of the Boardinghouse "hey brother" I smirked "human" I winked at Elena whose eyes were trained on the passed out girl to my left "how was school?"

"You can't feed on people" Elena preached as I dropped the girl's arm and whipped my lips with the sleeve of the girl's shirt.

"Oh, I can" I smirked at her and healed the girl next to me "where's our brother?"

"Getting Ric" Stefan mumbled, he gulped and stared at the blood that was dripping from the girl's wounds.

"Who's Ric?" I stood and picked the girl up with me, I took her to my room and carefully laid her on the bed so she could sleep off the small amount of blood and alcohol that was in her system. I came back downstairs to find Damon and a stranger walking through the foyer "oh you're Ric" I gave him a once over and smiled.

"Alex this is Alaric" Damon gestured to the man who stood before me "Ric meet our sister Alexandra" Ric's eyebrow went up and he gave me the once over that took more than 5 seconds.

"I've seen you before" he mumbled as Damon began to talk.

"I have one of those faces" I smirked at him and walked over to the empty sitting chair near Elena and Stefan.

"Thanks for coming, Rick" Stefan said with a nod.

"I got you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked as Alaric walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help" Alaric looked at me with curious eyes, he was still trying to place where he'd seen me before of cause I wasn't going to share the fact that I was one of his wife's students when I had my bout in College with Damon.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan asked as he took Elena's hand and squeezed it with a small smile.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric turned his gaze to Stefan and then Damon, they're convocation was boring to me but I might as well stick around until the human woke up and asked to be taken back to her sorority that was in the next town.

"Why you wouldn't? But your dead, not dead vampire wife might" Damon said with a smirk as I got up and got myself a drink.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena spoke up and shook her head when I offered her a drink, Damon of cause took the drink and started to sip at it just in case I spiked it with Vervain I smirked at my brother and winked at Ric who watched us.

"You said that she has spent years researching this town" Stefan raised an eyebrow at me when I sat down and draped my legs over the arm of the chair.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rounded in folklore and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction" he looked at Damon who chuckled

"Like that amazing vampire story," my brother asked with a raised eyebrow and cheeky smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon "Aside from vampires, what else?"

"The lycanthrope," Ric said to her quietly as if he didn't want to believe that Werewolves were real as well as Vampires.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked stupidly.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney" Damon said with a shake of his head.

"Is it?" I asked, to be honest, I have had run-ins with several Werewolves over my years of existence with Klaus and each time they steered clear of us because of who Klaus was, even now they wouldn't go against me in a fight if they could help it.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" he looked at me as I stood and made my way over to the window "What about you when you were travelling the world?" he asked me.

"Nope, heard some whispers though but you know Vampires" I looked at each person in the room "bunch of broody little bitches" I poked my tongue out at Stefan when he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Ric asked Damon who was mulling over what I had said, his face was pulled into a scowl.

"Because Vervain didn't affect the mayor at founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler" I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth but stopped my question about the device when Stefan shook his head.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fell into the carnival worker" Stefan finished Damon's sentence "It suggested some sort of a supernatural entity" Stefan was once again talking with his hands.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is," Elena said ignoring the hard stare that I was giving her, she was angry with Damon and I wanted to know why.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing" Alaric said looking at Damon with accusing eyes, which caused me to laugh.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon said not looking at Ric, he was focused on me instead as I tried to reign in my laughter. When Ric didn't answer Damon tried again "Ric, we don't know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, we have seen enough movies to know it's not good"

I then spoke up, my laughing fit was forgotten "It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed" Damon smirked.

"Fine" Alaric sighed and pulled out his phone "I'll call Duke" he stood up and strolled out of the house.

"I'm coming with you," I said to Damon as he stood and down the last of his drink.

"No, you're not," Damon said looking at me with stern eyes "Stay home with Stefan and help him with the Caroline situation"

"I'm not sticking around to babysit" I grabbed my coat that was on the back of the couch and made my way to the stairs "I'll be back in 5" I ran up the stairs so Damon couldn't argue.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the backseat of Alaric's car with my arms crossed, I was turfed in the back with Elena because Damon doesn't respect the rules of Shot Gun.

"Stop pouting it'll give you wrinkles" Damon smirked; he'd turned his whole body around so he could look at me.

I stopped and just glared at him "it'll be pretty hard to get wrinkles when I don't age" I put my face close to his and sighed.

"Who turned you?" He asked I wasn't surprised by the question, in fact, I'd been waiting for him to ask me for a long ass time.

"I don't know" I shrugged "maybe it was Katherine" I looked at Damon who nodded absently.

"They're coming" he muttered getting out, I wound down the passenger side back window and grabbed Elena's overnight bag and put it in the backseat.

"See ya around Stef" I murmured, moving back in my original seat I smirked when Stefan and Elena had a small make out session.

"Okay that's enough gets in the car," Damon mumbled as Elena opened the car and climbed in at the same time as Damon did.

"Bye," Stef said through the open window as Ric pulled away from the curb and sped off, the car was instantly filled with an awkward silence.

 _~~~ Klaus' POV:~~~_

I picked my way through the blackened apartment that Alexandra had once dwelled in and growled, she'd escaped me once again and this time I didn't have a spy, no this time I had killed my spy to send a message.

Kicking the discarded bed frame and sighed in frustration when the bed fell to pieces, there were bits of her belongings that she had left behind in her haste still strewn around the charcoaled room, I waded through the debris and curiously looked at the small safe that was hidden in the shell of the closet. Dusting off the ashes I smashed open the lock and smiled slightly when I saw pictures of Alex and me in the 70's I was kissing her cheek as she laughed carelessly.

"Oh, Alex" I mumbled as I stocked her picture "why did you leave me?" I questioned the pictures as I scanned the letters she had also put in the box, all of the addressed to me, all of them not sent.

 _'My Dearest Nik, I miss you with all my heart and even though we are worlds apart I still believe that we could be together. There is no one else for me, no one but you'_ her elegant handwriting scrawled across the yellowed pages _'One day, my love, we will be together again, one day I will tell you the real reason for me leaving you but until that day I will only hope that you won't keep your word and kill me. You are my world and I love you more then anything'_ under the last sentence her name was signed in a mad swirl. Scolding hot tears ran down my face and I angrily whipped them away with the back of my hand, she'd been the only one to get this reaction, no one, not even my brother could make me cry.

 _*Flashback 1990's*_

 _Klaus watched in quiet amusement as Alex danced with a human, he would try to kiss her neck while they danced close but every time he leaned forward she would pull away and shake her head. She finally pulled away from the man and made her way back into Klaus' waiting arms._

 _"I forgot how clingy humans actually were" she sighed into his ear causing him to laugh._

 _"Were you that clingy?" He asked her with a chuckle, she looked up at him with narrowed Icy blue eyes._

 _"No" she paused to think about it "at least I hope I wasn't" she leaned up and kissed his lips._

 _Klaus was going to respond to her sweet, silent request when someone tapped in his shoulder "may I have this dance" a male's voice came from behind them, when they ignored him and kept kissing he spun her out of Klaus' arms and pulled her rather roughly into the huddled crowd that was on the dance floor._

 _Klaus could hear him whisper in her ear as the terrible rock music began to blast front the stage "why are you with the art geek?" He held her in a vice-like grip and chuckled when she tried to get out of it "why are you with him when you could be with me" his arms tightened around her and his hands moved to her ass._

 _"Let go of me," she wheezed out as she tried to force him off of her with all of her strength._

 _"Oh come on baby, I could show you what nirvana really is" he moved one of his hands to the front of her tight leather pants and tried to push his hand down the front._

 _Having enough of his attitude Klaus stepped forward and grabbed his hand and crushed it in his own "I do believe the lady told you to leave her alone" He pushed the man away which caused him to slam into another person Klaus didn't bother looking at him, his eyes were only going to be attached to one person, and it was the wide-eyed beauty in front of him._

 _"Can we go?" She asked with a rasp and sighed when Klaus pulled her out of the crowded rock hall._

 _"Let's go home," he mumbled, pulling her along next to him they took off running down a few streets to their apartment._

 _"I have to check my messages," she mumbled to him and kissed his lips gently, she picked up the phone and listened intently as Klaus when over to his unfinished painting and picked up the brush he'd left abandoned._

 _"Anything interesting?" He asked as he began to add some more colour to the canvas._

 _"I have to leave," she mumbled almost to no one and if Klaus hadn't been alive for a thousand years he probably wouldn't have heard her._

 _*Flashback end*_

I got into my car and slammed my hands on the steering wheel in anger, it hadn't been that long since she last said goodbye and walked out of my life so I was still hurting. You don't spend a good part of a hundred years and then just pack up and leave like that.

My phone rang from the inside of my cargo pants, I pulled it out and answered it "what do you have?" I asked one of the many spies I had working for me.

"She's gone completely out of our sight" the panicked voice came through the line.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT GET EYES ON HER?!" I shouted not caring it the people who were still milling outside of her apartment heard me.

"She's gone completely off our radars, no one can find her," the voice squeaked through in a panic.

"I want you to find her, I don't care how long it takes" I hung up on him and threw my phone across the car so it would land on the passenger seat. I needed to find her, and it needed to be now.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at Duke and got out of the car, memories flooded in as I took in the sights and sounds of the campus "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon has rounded in folklore" Alaric opened the Anthro department door and showed us in. We walked through a sitting area and found a woman rummaging through a set of filing cabinets next to a desk "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier" he stepped towards her as Damon and I looked around and grinned at each other.

"Yes," she closed the cabinet and shook Alaric's hand politely "of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant compare to folklore" she smiled at Ric and then looked at Elena strangely before turning her gaze to Damon and me when he slung his arm over my shoulder casually "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys" she pointed back to her desk and gulped visibly.

"These are my friends Elena, Alexandra and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," he pointed at each of us in turn and she looked at us with wide eyes.

"Oh please" she walked over to her desk and opened the bottom draw and pulled out a set of keys "Isobel's office is right through there" she pointed at the closed door but didn't make a move toward it, instead she half sat on her desk and fiddled with the keys absently "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went to folklore" she blushed at Ric "Uh I have to ask, has it been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Ric said sadly he shuffled his feet and looked at the ground as he lied through his teeth.

"It's this way" she unlocked the door and let us in first "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she smiled at me when I looked at her with weary eyes.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked when the girl had disappeared for a few seconds but the lights didn't turn on like she said she was going to do, I looked over my shoulder and gasped when Vanessa showed up with a crossbow in her hands, she pointed it as Elena and pulled the trigger, in a flash Damon was in front of Elena with the bolt sticking out of his back and I had Vanessa in a chock hold and Alaric had the crossbow in his hands.

"Now that" I growled into her ear "was a stupid move" I pushed her out of the office and shoved her so hard that she slammed into her desk, Alaric was close behind us so Elena and Damon could have a moment alone.

I all but threw Vanessa into her desk chair and held her by her neck, I may be a little pissed about the fact that she had shot my brother "Please! I freaked out okay?" she tried to get up again but I forced her back into her chair with a hard shove "Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive, Damon Salvatore died in 1864 and Alexandra Salvatore died in 1865 at the hands of a mass murder" she looked at me with wide eyes when I chuckled "Okay, I read Isobel's research"

"Well, you should know just how possible this is" he looked at me with curious eyes as Elena and Damon walked out of Isobel's office.

"You okay brother?" I asked Damon who was looking at Vanessa with murderous eyes; I let go of Vanessa and made my way over to him to check his back.

"I'm fine" he slung his arm over my shoulder again and I buried my head into his chest, he might be a lot harder to kill but I still freaked out when he got shot by anything wooden.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce" she pointed at Damon and me "this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot and this is Alexandra" Vanessa's eyes looked over all of us and shook her head like she couldn't believe it.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Damon said with a hateful glare.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls" Vanessa nodded and stood up and walked back into Isobel's office. Damon, Elena and Alaric stalked after her and I was about to as well but my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked the device when I didn't recognize the number that flashed on the screen.

"Hello love" a familiar British accent came down the line and my breath caught in my throat.

"Nik" I whispered out, my heart was thundering in my ears and if I didn't concentrate so hard I would've missed everything he said.

"I'm so sorry for missing you in New York" I could almost see his smile "we must meet up and have a nice chat" he waited for me to answer and when I didn't he continued on "I know you're at Duke, so how about we meet in the middle say in a coffee shop in Richmond?"

"Why not Norfolk" I mumbled, "That way I can't die near the sea" I heard him chuckle sweetly as if me dying was the funniest thing in the world.

"Fine, meet me at the seaside cafe in two days" he paused "oh and Alexandra" he drawled out "don't keep me waiting, I'd hate for more of your friends to die" he hung up and I tried my best not to break down. I stumbled my way into Isobel's office and wrapped my arms around Damon who was mercilessly teasing Elena.

"What's wrong Allie?" he asked calling me the nickname I'd earned when I was still human, he wrapped his arms around me and held me as I shook violently.

"I need to go," I mumbled into his chest I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"What? Why?" he wouldn't let me get out of his arms "you just got here"

"I know, I got a call from a friend and they're in need of some help" my eyes went to Elena who was slowly making her way closer to us "new Vamps, you know how it is" I smiled and he seemed satisfied with my lie.

"Okay well, I'll see you soon" He looked at me with concern when I shook my head.

"Yeah" I smiled "look after our little brother for me" I kissed his cheek and held him tightly "I love you Damon" I let go and ran out of the office before he could say anything else.

I doubt I would see my brothers ever again so that was really my last goodbye to Damon, pulling my phone out I dialled Stefan's number and waited for him to answer "Hey Allie" he said, he sounded as tired as I felt.

"Hey Stef," I said I chocked back my tears and forced a smile into my voice "I was just calling to tell you that I'm not coming back with Damon and Elena"

"What?" he asked "is everything all right, did Damon do something?" he asked in a panic.

"No everything is going to be fine" I gulped and continued, "Just look after each other okay?" when he made a noise of agreement I smiled "I love you, Stefan"

"Love you too Allie" he mumbled out seconds before I hung up on him, with my last goodbyes done I ran away from Duke and disappeared into the fading day, just like I'd done over 10 years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

I got out of the car and slammed the door closed, ignoring the stares I got from the people in the cafe I walked towards the deepest darkest corner of the shop and sat down across from the blond that was already sitting there.

"Glad you came" Klaus' British accent was like smooth honey.

"If I didn't you would've come found me" I ordered a hot chocolate and then stared at Klaus as he watched me.

"You're still wearing my ring" he said with a smile, I glanced down at my left ring finger at the moonstone ring he had given me.

"Of cause" I smiled tightly back at him and concentrated on slowing my breathing it was hard to be relaxed to someone who was going to kill you horribly.

"I'm surprised that you're still wearing it, after what happened and all" he chuckled to himself and raised an eyebrow when I didn't chuckle as well.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked as my hot chocolate was placed down I front of me, the waitress didn't blink when I said that proving that he had compelled everyone in the shop.

"Not yet" he smiled and touched my hand gently causing me to shiver like I always did whenever he touched me, it wasn't out of fear it was out of the fact that I knew how capable his hands were.

"Why?" I asked as his hand got closer and closer to my neck, one touch that's all it would take, just one touch and I would be his again.

"Because I enjoy your company" his fingers trailed up my neck to my lips and he ran his fingers across the chapped surface "I know you enjoy mine as well" he smirked when I gulped hard.

I moved closer to him so I could feel the heat of his skin, unlike normal Vampires Klaus' temperature was hotter so his fingertips scorched my skin when he touched me "Klaus" I breathed out as he leaned toward me and kissed my cheek "please" his lips moved to mine and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip.

He smiled against my lips "Alex" he pulled me closer but didn't kiss me again "why did you leave?"

I pulled back like he'd struck me and stared at him in horror, I couldn't tell him the truth; Elijah would kill me if I told him "I just needed some space"

"I'm not sure I believe you but I'll leave it be" he smiled at me and took a sip of his coffee "the reason why I called you here is because I've been hearing whispers that Katrina is still alive" he watched my face carefully and smirked when my eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that?" I said through gritted teeth, my hate for Katherine had only intensified when I found out what she had done to my brothers.

"It doesn't matter" he chuckled when I gritted my teeth harder "I take it your dislike her even more then when you were human?" I gripped the table with both of my hands, almost breaking the thin table top in two.

"You know what they say" I looked at him dead in the eyes "our feelings as humans double" I glared back at the table top and muttered under my breath "I'll kill her before you can" I then stood up and turned to walk away.

"We could work together on this" I turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes "I'll get what I want out of her and you can kill her" he smiled until I sat back down before raising his coffee mug in the air "do we have an accord?"

"Fine" I grumbled gulping down my hot chocolate "I'll work with you" He smiled sweetly at me and drained the last of his coffee.

Uneasy alliance it is then.


	7. Chapter 7

I crossed my legs, licked the blood off my lips and watched as the girl Klaus was drinking from slumped, he sighed and looked at me with hungry eyes. This is all that we've been doing for the past two weeks, fighting, drinking and staring at each other we'd occasionally torture someone to get the information that we needed but apart from that, we'd been doing nothing but travelling around the country together.

My phone buzzed signalling that my brothers were still trying to get in contact with me, I hoped that they would've given up and concentrated on their doppelgänger of a girlfriend but no they kept calling and texting and leaving voicemails that made my heart clench at how desperate they sounded. Picking up my phone I read the text that stated that I was invited to the annual masquerade party at Lockwood's mansion back in Mystic Falls according to, Elena who had sent the text, it was going to be the biggest party of the year and that I should call her so we could go dress shopping "Anything important?" Klaus asked as he cleaned himself up.

"Nope," I said deleting the text if I wasn't going to reply to my brother I defiantly wasn't going to reply to their girlfriend.

 _~~ Damon's POV: ~~_

Damon sat and watched Elena's shoulders sink and sighed, two weeks since Alex had said goodbye and she hadn't been seen or heard from, sure she'd texted once or twice to tell them that she was fine but after a few days she stopped texting back "its not going to work" Damon said when Elena tried to call her again.

"We have to try," Stefan said his eyes were glued to Elena they entire time before he started to stalk back and forth, another worry line was forming on his forehead and the circles under his eyes seemed to get darker.

"You know what she's like, if she doesn't want to get found she won't be found" Damon glanced at Caroline as she walked into the house like she owned the place "What is she doing here?" he asked, Stefan who stopped and looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Stefan asked me to ask my mum to do a search on Alexandra" she said pulling out a folder from her bag and handed it to him "She's been spotted in Seattle, Augusta, Little Rock and Denver" she pointed to a picture of Alex with a guy who had his arm around her waist like they were a couple "with this guy"

"Whose that?" Stefan asked as Elena and Caroline got up and walked out of the house to go clothes shopping.

"I have no idea but I think he might be the reason she's not answering her texts and phone calls" Damon pulled out another photo of Alex pushing the guy away and glaring at him hatefully, "I think there's more to this then meets the eye"

"What makes you say that?" he asked looking at the information that was in the folder.

"She never told us who turned her, and when I asked she gave me a vague answer" Damon looked more closely at the photo of her on her phone, the time stamp said that it was the day he called her "I have a feeling that this guy was the one that turned our dear little sister" I threw the photo down onto the coffee table and watched as Stefan read of the inch thick folder. Damon pulled out his phone and texted his little sister with a new sense determination surging through his veins.

 _~~ Alex's POV: ~~_

My phone buzzed again as I looked out of the window of the apartment in Klaus and I were staying while we were in Seattle, glancing down at the device and breathed in deeply when the message popped up telling me it was Damon.

 _We need to talk – D_

Sighing I pulled up my contacts list and pressed the call button after I made sure that Klaus was nowhere in the apartment "Alex" Damon voice came through the line almost instantly.

"Damon, you said you needed to talk" I mumbled, I kept my voice low just in case Klaus happened to walk in.

"Where are you?" he asked, my breathing became slightly laboured when I realized where he was going with this.

"I can't tell you, Damon," I said as I leaned my head against the cold window and watched as it began to rain harder.

"Why not? Is it because of the guy you're with?" Damon asked I turned my head and looked at Klaus as he walked into the sitting room where I was standing, he was holding a plastic bag full of food.

"Damon I can't tell you" I sighed when Klaus raised his eyebrow at me when I didn't move.

"Why not is he threatening you?" Stefan asked this time, I should've known they were both in on this call.

"He's not, we're just looking for someone to help with your situation" I gave him the logical explanation I could come up with and then moved to get my food from Klaus who was patiently holding it up for me to take.

"I don't believe you," Damon said "there is no way you're doing this for us"

"I'm doing it for you guys Damon, believe it or not, I'm actually helping you" I sighed "I'll be back by the masquerade ball, I promise" I then hung up on their protests and pick up the chopsticks that were on the coffee table next to the boxed Chinese food.

"You sure you want to give up that soon?" Klaus asked as he began to eat his food.

"I'm not giving up I'm just putting our little mission on hold for a while" I mumbled as I bit into the satay that he had put on my plate.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the Boarding house and put down my bag on the small table that was near the door, Damon and Stefan's car keys were both sitting in the bowl in the middle of the table meaning that they were at home. Making my way into the parlour I smiled at Damon who was handing a glass of blood to a shaking blonde who I knew to be Caroline.

"Here," he mumbled as she took the glass and shakily took a swig of O negative.

"I'm still shaking" she muttered as she glanced my way at the same time that Damon does, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he made his way into the room, he smiled at me when I sat down next to Caroline to comfort her.

"Go ahead, tell him," Damon said to her, before looking at Stefan with an amused light in his eyes "You're gonna love this"

"I saw Katherine today" Caroline sniffed out, making me freeze and look at her with wide eyes, Katherine was in Mystic Falls and I couldn't tell Klaus because Elena is here and he can't know about her until the right time.

"Where?" Stefan asked his eyes glued to my face and action to what Caroline was going to tell us.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and quasi-stalk Matt" she sniffed again as she told us what happened, "he asked me if I wanted a table and I told him that I didn't and that I just needed to use the bathroom" I cleared my throat making her look at me with questioning eyes.

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," I said a little too harshly.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm doofus" she paused and watched me with raised eyebrows "she said that I had to deliver a message to you guys, Alexandra especially" all eyes turned to me and I shook visibly, she knew I was looking for her.

"What was the message?" Stefan asked as Damon rubbed soothing circles on my exposed shoulder blade.

"She said _'Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood'"_ Caroline mumbled probably directly quoting what Katherine had said.

"Tell him the rest of it" Damon pushed as his fingers grazed the top of the tattoo that was on my shoulder blade.

"She wants you to give it to her tonight, at the masquerade ball"

"She wants to do it in public" Stefan adjusted his stance when he paused and continued to speak as he wrung out his hands "Killing Mason threw off her guard"

"She's running scared" I muttered hatefully when I got my hands on that bitch I was going to murder her slowly

"What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks" Damon said, causing me to look at him questioningly, what happened with Jenna?

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her" I said talking some sense into my older brother.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked in fear and hope.

"No," Damon and I said at the same time, only he continued "Katherine's not getting dick. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight" he was about to walk out but Stefan put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"You're not gonna kill her" Stefan mumbled past the hand he had put up to his mouth.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap" Damon growled out as he stared at Stefan with mock hate.

"You're not gonna kill her" he repeated making me stand up and move in-between the two of them if they were going to fight they'd have to get past me first.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked looking at us.

"Because I am" I said before Stefan could making them look at me with confusion, but in the end Damon smirked and Stefan nodded his head.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood with Damon in the backyard of the Mayor's house and watched as acrobats did tricks for masked onlookers, "Remind me what this is for again?" I asked Damon over the loud music that was blasting though the various speakers that were all through out the yard.

"Its for this feed-something Charity" Damon replied as he also scanned the crowd looking for our would be Doppelgänger to show up.

"So its just an excuse for the town to get drunk and pretend that they're actually helping people" I stated the obvious as two townies wobbled past us holding cocktail.

Damon's eyes also trail after the couple who were slowly making their way down the stone steps "yep" he said popping the P.

"I need a drink" I turned on my thin heel and walked off to find the bar.

 _*later*_

Damon, Stefan and I stood in an empty guest bedroom in the upstairs of the house, waiting for Caroline to lead Katherine here, Damon hid in the closet just behind the two doors that opened into the room I leaned against the wall next to the closet and Stefan was in the bathroom, ready to pop out when Katherine dressed as Elena would walk in.

So we waited not making any noises, we were all just listening to Caroline whimper as Katherine, who was most probably holding her hair in a vice like grip came into the room. Luckily for Caroline Katherine left her at the door as she barged into the room and looked around for Bonnie.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked stupidly, she hadn't seen me yet she was more concerned about the fact that Caroline was laughing quietly at her.

"I did it" Caroline laughed "I really didn't think that I'll be able to fool you but I did it" Caroline stood right outside the door, just passed the sealing spell that Bonnie had done earlier. Katherine, probably hating the fact that Vampire Barbie was laughing at her rushed forward but was forced back by the spell.

"What the...?" Katherine tried again to force her way out of the room but was stopped by the invisible force field "Stefan?" she looked at him when he emerged out of the other room with a stake in his hand " she looked over at me with wide eyes "Alexandra?" she shook her head "how are you alive? I killed you" I stepped closer to her and smirked hatefully at her, imagining all the different ways I could kill her.

"Hello Katherine" Stefan and I said at the same time with mock sweetness.

"Goodbye Katherine" Caroline said, she waved with just the tips of her fingers before walking away.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with those now, do you?" she asked walking farther into the room with her hands on her hips as Stefan played with he was holding while I went to stand next to him spinning my own stake between my fingers.

"No" Stefan paused for the dramatic effect, just long enough for Katherine to smirk, before he continued "but he can" Damon then flung open the closet door with a compressed stake shooter in his hands, once Ric taught him how to use yesterday, and shot Katherine right between the shoulder blades causing her to gasp in pain.

Katherine pulled the stake out of her back and she tried to stake Damon but Stefan caught her from behind and fell to the floor with her and strangled her from behind, I rushed forward when I realised that she couldn't move and was about to run the stake threw her heart but Jeremy's voice stopped me mid swing "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena" I pulled the stake away from Katherine as she smirked and got to her feet when Stefan let her go.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side?" she looked around at the three of us and smiled an almost genuine smile "Wrong" she stated to our surprised faces "something tells me that my witch is better than your witch" she took the stake from my hand and spun it around in hers.

I helped Stefan up and looked at Jeremy, "go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" I said for the boys who were still in shock, Jeremy nodded and ran down the stairs to go to Elena.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay" she swung the stake around one more time and pressed the sharpened end into her palm "Just a little bit of pressure" she then pierced her hand with it and dragged it along her palm Stefan, finally out of his shock stage, hit Katherine's hand and threw the stake on the floor.

Katherine grabbed the stake I had abandoned on the couch and prepared to plunge it into her own stomach "This is really gonna hurt" she stated, she gripped it with both hands and was about to when Damon spoke up.

"Wait!" he said loudly, she stopped mid swing and sat down on the couch lazily twirling the stake once more.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" she said with an evil little smirk.

 _*Later*_

"The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, the sister who I killed and the one that didn't love me enough.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself" I snapped back at her with a glare, being stuck in the same room as her and not being able to kill her was already taking its toll on me.

"What happened to you Alex? You used to be so sweet and polite" she smirked at me as I ground my teeth together, itching to drive a stake threw her heart.

"Oh that Alex died a long time ago" I glared murderously at her "with your help"

Katherine smirked and twitched her head to the side slightly "Good. She was a bore, although I would've preferred she stayed dead" her eyes went straight to my twitching hand, which was gripping the chair in front of me tightly.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonising each other" Stefan said as Damon came to pat me on the back lightly, as if he understood why I was angry at Katherine.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked us as if we were actually going to tell her.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked her the all important question, I of cause already knew the answer, but I wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you warship at her alter?" she asked Stefan and Damon who look at each other and then look back at her.

"That was really desperate Katherine" Stefan said unfazed by her constant babbling.

"Don't you think that we can see right through you?" I asked her in sickly sweet voice I used to use when speaking to her while I was human and under her control.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" she asked Stefan completely ignoring me, but I knew that voice I put on set her teeth on edge.

"Oh, stop it," I said having enough of her petty games.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" she got up and walked over to me "do you really think your brothers would forgive you if you killed me and Elena?" she moved closer so she could whisper in my ear so the boys couldn't hear her "Would HE forgive you?" she smirked when she moved back and took in my surprised face "come on, Alex. Everything that I feel, Elena feels , so go ahead" she smirked harder and turned to Damon who was watching me with sad eyes "or better yet, kiss me Damon" she walked towards him "she'll feel that too"

Stefan moved to stand behind her "You know, this all Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?"

Damon, just to rub salt into her wounds, opened his mouth "sorry about your pet wolf, you should have been sure to keep him in a tighter leash" his light dog joke caused me to laugh behind my hand and I made a mental note in my head to use that on Klaus when I saw him again.

"I'll have to remember that for next time" she smiled "he's not the only wolf in town"

 _*Later*_

Damon stood by the door with a scotch in one hand and he pressed his other on the shield that was barring us from leaving "Damn it! Where is that witch?" he looked down the corridor on the other said of the shield and sighed deeply.

Katherine gasped "We could play charades" she said still walking around the blood red couch in the room.

"I'd rather stake myself with a blunt end of the chair leg" I said as I sat reading on of the volumes of books that was on the bookshelf. I looked up just quick enough to see Katherine smirk and throw the stake she was holding at me, it wasn't like she meant to kill me with was more like she was giving me something better to do it with.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan said quietly to Katherine and himself as he stood opposite to mean the room.

"What do you murmur about over there?" I asked looking up from the book with a raised eyebrow.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something he needed" she moved closer to her and raised his arm and pointed lazily at her with his pointer and pinky fingers "It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2..." she pursed her lips as if the answer was obvious "And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb" she looked over at Damon "thanks to you by the way" Damon looked at her and raised his glass in a mocking type of gesture "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession with me have been?" she asked him.

"You and me both, honey," he said back with a smirk, it hurt him, I could tell and so could Katherine but she couldn't care less.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked causing her to turn to him and touch his tie in a loving gesture that made me feel sick.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" she mumbled to him.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan continued with his questions, he couldn't feel my discomfort with the line of enquiry, but luckily Katherine did, she looked at me and smirked.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," I said glaring at the little bitch that he had claimed to love all those years ago.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" he pushed, ignoring me completely.

Katherine opened her mouth and I almost freaked out thinking she'd throw me under the bus but instead she frilled with Stefan "In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wrench Lexi" I looked between my brother and the bitch "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprise. Of course I checked on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you" she smiled at him as she seductively but the tip of her nail

Stefan clearly not buying her act continued his questions "Who were you running from?" she smiled at him and mouth _I Love You_ to him causing me to fake gag at her sickening display.

 _*Later*_

Damon was pouring himself and another glass of scotch as Katherine stared out the window longingly "We're missing the party" she said annoyingly she looked at Damon who handed me the second glass "I'll have one of those" she requested, clearly her parents hadn't taught her any proper manners.

Right away Miss Katherine" Damon said mockingly, he poured her put on and handed it to her.

Katherine smirked at him "Thank you" she took a drink and went to walk away but Damon slammed her into the wall near the window and tried to stake her.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled as I rushed forward and grabbed the arm Damon had the stake in.

"Damon you'll kill Elena" I murmured into his ear and I ran my finger through his hair to sooth him, like I used to when we were human before Katherine stepped into our lives "Come on Day, don't let her get into your head again"

"Yes, Damon, please" Katherine cooed at him as he kept a grip on her throat and on the stake, clearly struggling to get a hold on his emotions.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart" he moved her head closer to her so he could whisper it.

Katherine gave him a quick once over "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Damon let her go and sneered at her when she tried to run her hand down his chest.

"Katherine" a women said from the door, causing us all to look at her, in one hand she was holding the Moonstone up as she stepped into the room. This must be Katherine's witch "the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave" she stopped walking and looked at us one by one.

"Thank god" grumbled as she made her way over to her witch.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over," Lucy said holding the Moonstone out just far enough from her body so if Katherine tried to grab it she could move it closer.

"Done" Katherine replied a little to eagerly, and as the witch predicted she tried to snatch it out of her hand.

"I owe you nothing" witchy said moving the Moonstone back to its original position.

"I said done. Give it" Katherine held out her hand and the witch smiled.

"I wouldn't do that" I said moving slightly closer just incase Katherine tried to run. As soon as the witch gave Katherine the Moonstone she started to gasp for air and chock, she looked accusingly at the stone and then at the Witch as she started to wobble and hold the stone out like it was poison.

"You should have told me another witch was involved," Witchy said as Katherine wobbled some more and clutched her throat "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine but I'm sure you knew that" Katherine fell and held herself up using one of the chairs.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan said moving forward in worry.

"Elena's fine" the witch said watching Katherine fall to the floor "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her" Katherine was still chocking and gripping the Moonstone in her left hand "I apologise for my involvement" Witchy nodded as Katherine fell into unconsciousness.

 _*By The Lake*_

After checking in on Bonnie and Caroline I told Damon I'd see him at home and went by the lake where I knew Stefan and Elena were having some alone time. I walked up the hill slowly trying not to have my heel sink in the mud and caught the last of their conversation "Yeah. Yeah, I understand" Stefan mumbled as I made myself known.

"I'll walk you to your car Elena" I said as she nodded and took one last look at my brother who looked like he was about to burst into tears. We walked over one of the bridges that went over a small stream, the water was as black as the sky above us and Elena chose that moment to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Stefan and Damon told me about you when you were human" she said as a small smile creeps onto my face "Damon said that whenever your father went on one of his rants you'd stop him"

"Yeah my father wasn't exactly the nicest person to say the least, he had a temper and it flared up mostly with Damon" I shook my head "I know what you're going to ask Elena but I'll tell you what I told Damon" I looked at her "I don't know who slipped me Vampire blood when I was human, all i know is that Katherine killed me and I woke up" we got to the driveway and began our quiet walk down the rows of cars.

Elena's phone started to ring "Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bet. Okay" I smiled as she hung up and I was about to ask her something when there was a stinging in the side of my neck and the world became fuzzy "Alex!" that was all I heard as I fell to the ground unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes as someone persistently shook me and called my name "oh god Alex please wake up" their hands were as cold as ice and a protective instinct told me to keep this person alive no matter what the cost was.

"Elena?" I asked sitting up with a groan, my neck ached and my head was pounding, some asshole broke my neck! I'll kill 'em! Looking at Elena I inspected her for any damage, slight red mark on her cheek "who hit you, Elena?"

"I did, what are you going to do about it?" A new voice said from behind the brunette who was clinging to me as if I was a life line.

"I'm going to destroy you and everything you hold dear" I growled jumping to my feet if Stefan or Damon found out that I was unconscious while their girlfriend got beaten on then I would never hear the end of it.

"I can see why they like you," the chick said with a smile her pixie hair reminding me of a fictional vampire in that god awful movie franchise that gave a bad name to my kind. We didn't all brood, well Stefan did but that just what Stef does best.

"You don't know anything!" I shouted rushing at the other vampire I pinned her down using my knee and turned to Elena "run" without a second thought she sprinted out of the room and down the manly hallway.

"Do you really think Klaus will trust you after you've lied to him?" She asked as a screamed came from the direction Elena had run. Getting to my feet I ran towards the scream and caught Elena as she tried to get away from the creepy guy who was chuckling like an idiot.

"Back the fuck down" I growled at him as he stared at Elena's throat hungrily "back off or I'll donkey punch your skull so hard your brain will ooze out of your eye sockets" to prove I wasn't messing around I punched him in the face and laughed as he hit the front door which was several feet from us.

"Alex" Elena squeaked from behind me, I turned and growled as another vampire held her tightly.

"You're as feisty as ever, Alexandra," the new male said with a smile as he held Elena with one arm and fixed his suit with the other.

"Elijah" I mumbled with a smile "long time no see"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's been a while Alexandra" Elijah mumbled he let Elena go without a second glance, the human ran to my side and hid behind me.

"So it has, what 50 years or so?" I asked last time I saw him was at one of the many parties Klaus and I had hosted.

"Yes," he said politely with a small smile "Rose-Marie why don't you take Miss Gilbert into the other room, I'd like to talk to my old friend" Rose nodded and timidly took Elena by the arm and dragged her out of the hallway with her male companion. Elijah motioned me to follow him into a different room, that had abandoned chairs with sheets over the top of them, moats of dust swirled around us as we took our seats and stared at each other in silence "You've dyed your hair" he said touching the scarlet red ends of my hair.

"You know what _he's_ like" I mumbled to him if I kept it the raven black like it had been when I was with Klaus he would've found me to easily, so I changed its colour every few weeks just to keep him off my trail. But now that he knew where I was I could just dye it back to its original colour.

"Yes he was always infatuated with you," he said he moved slightly making more dust plume into the air "have you seen him of late?" Elijah asked he watched my reaction and smiled when I twitched, he knew I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't not with Elena just in the other room, possibly getting a play by play from our captors.

"If memory serves me well," I said with a smirk "which it does often, he wasn't the only one who was infatuated with me" I laughed when Elijah went red.

"I must go see why Rose-Marie has called me here, I know its to do with the doppelganger" he mumbled standing up and leading me into the room where Elena was pacing back and forth.

"Katherine's alive," I said quietly to him before the one called Rose could.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that" he said going across the room he grabbed Elena by the tops of her arms and stared at her with curiosity he leaned forward and smell her neck "Human. It's impossible" he pulled back and smiled at her "Hello there"


	12. Chapter 12

Rose spoke up as Elijah grabbed Elena once more to drag her out of the house and into his car "Elijah, you are a man of honour, you can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again" she said quietly like she was afraid that he'd tell her to shut up.

Elijah looked behind him and smiled at Rose "You have my word, I will pardon you" he then turned to look at me as I came over to make sure Elena was all right "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going"

Elena looked at Rose and I with pleading eyes "Please, don't let him take me" when she realised that Rose wasn't going to do anything she looked at me "Please Alex" he brown eyes board into mine as she teared up.

"I won't let him hurt you Elena, I promise" I said grabbing her hand with both of mine, it seemed enough to make her breath a little easier.

"One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah said to me with a kind smile, he walked towards the other man in the room, Elena had said his name was Trevor, the guy was fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket and his eyes were glassy meaning he was shit scared.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah" Trevor mumbled with a deep breath "I'm truly, very sorry" he said finally looking up at the brunette hair man in the fancy suit.

Elijah waved off the guys apology "Oh no, your apologies are not necessary" I moved Elena behind me so if Elijah got violent, which he rarely did, she wouldn't be in direct line of his crankiness.

"Yes, yes it is" he said with a bow of his head "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you" he fidgeted again as Elijah stepped closer to him.

"Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you" he looked at the Rose with a nod and continued "and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" he asked the now shaking vampire who looked like he was about to pass out.

Trevor bowed as Elijah circled him like a predator does with its prey which made Trevor shake harder "I beg your forgiveness" Elijah stopped in front of Trevor and clenched his fists.

"So granted" he mumbled making Trevor smile, and before the smile could fade of his lips Elijah struck the other vampire which caused his head to be removed from his shoulders. Rose cried out as her friends body slumped to the ground, Elena on the other had gasped at the act Elijah had just done and gripped my hands as tight as possible.

Rose stumbled forward as if to attack Elijah "You...!" she shouted with a sob, tears were streaking down her face as Elijah nonchalantly wiped his hands clean with a pure white handkerchief.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free" he let go of the stained piece of fabric and let it float down to the dirty covered floorboards, he then looked at Elena and I with a smile "Come" he commanded holding out his hand to the both of us.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

Chapter 13

I woke to see particles of dust swirl around my bedroom in the Salvatore house, Damon had chosen to sleep in my room to make sure I was as fine as I said I was.

Elena of cause had gone back to Stefan after Damon had killed Elijah with a coat rack and she had told the boys everything that had happened, hence why Damon was currently sleeping next to me. Rolling over I stared at my brother who had somehow become younger in his sleep, grabbing the purple silk pillow from under my head I slammed it into his face making him jolt awake.

"What the hell?" He said with a grumble, opening his blue eyes he stared at me with dispassionate eyes "I liked it better when you were in shock" in a flash he had grabbed his pillow and tried to hit me with it. Jumping back I landed on the balls of my feet on the purple carpet that Stefan had brought me back in the 90's.

"You're getting slow in your old age" I mocked as he jumped to his feet and chased me out of the room at human speed. Jumping over the bannister of the stairs I landed on the very bottom stair and sprinted into the parlour where Stefan and Elena were having coffee I slowed down and grabbed Stefan's cup from his hands.

"Morning" Elena smiled at me as I winked at her and Stefan "why are you running?" She questioned as Damon ran into the room and charged at me. I gave Stefan's cup back and braced myself as my brother slammed into my gut head first.

"Fuck!" I wheezed out as my back hit the hardwood floors, my head cracked against the step of the fireplace and I felt my scalp dampen and my ribs brake.

Damon clearly felt it too because he scrambled to get off of me "oh my god Alex I didn't mean to hurt you!" He went to pull me up but I swung my legs around and tripped him on his ass.

I stood up and cracked my ribs back into place and winced as my head healed "you slammed me into the fireplace" I grabbed Stefan's cup again "dick move" I smirked as Damon got to his feet and put his broken fingers back into place.

"She showed you" Stefan chuckled as Elena ran downstairs to get me a blood bag "hey we have a visitor this morning" Stefan said as soon as Elena was out of earshot "that girl who took you both, Rose, she came to give us information on Klaus" Stefan watched my reaction as Rose stepped into the parlour in one of my shirts and a pair of my jeans.

"Okay I'm fine with her wearing my clothes but please tell me she's not wearing my underwear as well" I stared at Rose who stared at the basement door as Elena through it with two blood bags in her hands.

"Hey, Alex I didn't know what type of blood you liked so I grabbed O and AB neg-" she stopped and stared at Rose who was fidgeting with the hem of my grey tank top that she was wearing "what the hell is she doing here?" Elena dropped the bags and before they hit the floor I swooped in and grabbed them inches before they hit the floor.


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2

Chapter 14

 _*FlashBack 1865*_

 _Alexandra span around in her new white dress that Rebekah had brought home for her from one of her shopping expeditions and grinned from ear to ear when Bekah clapped from behind her in the mirror._

 _"You look absolutely darling in that" Rebekah smiled and moved forward to smooth out the wrinkles that had accumulated around Alexandra's waist "don't worry little dove, you look gorgeous" Bekah grabbed Alexandra's hand and dragged her out of the guest bedroom that she had been staying in since waking up as a Vampire._

 _"Rebekah its to much" Alex pulled her blonde friend to a stop and made a move to go back to her room to change out of the outfit._

 _"Nonsense," Rebekah said "I'll ask Elijah if he can get you a daylight ring so you can come into town with me next time" the bubbly blonde pulled the raven-haired girl into the dinning room where Klaus and Elijah were waiting patiently for them._

 _"What took you so long?" Klaus asked grumpily making Alex look at him with wide eyes, knowing that he could get a little violent when he gets angry she quickly went to her seat that he had pulled out for her._

 _"Well brother" Rebekah huffed as she also took Elijah's arm "women like us have to keep up our appearances, if we didn't you wouldn't paint Alexandra so often" the blonde smirked "Well Elijah and I are going out to a gala, you two stay here and keep each other company" Rebekah winked at Alexandra and left the house with Elijah leading her._

 _"May I say, Alexandra, you look rather beautiful this evening" Klaus smiled at her and raised his glass when she mumbled a 'thank you' "to a beauty that knows no bounds" he toasted._

 _"To my handsome host" She mumbled back taking a sip of blood from her wine glass._

 _*Flashback End*_

After draining the blood bags Elena had brought me I sat crosslegged on the Prussian rug in the parlour and listened to Rose tell my brothers about 'Big Bad Klaus' Elena and Stefan had just left for school and Damon had gone into his room to have a shower, so that left Rose and I staring awkwardly at each other in silence.

"So..." I began as I stared at the discoloured patch of carpet where Damon had killed Alaric for the first time before they had become friends.

"Don't" she grumbled at me her posture had changed from nice to anger in seconds "you work for Klaus and you were close to Elijah, as far as I'm concerned you're the enemy" I stood up and glared menacingly at her.

"Oh really I'm the bad guy?" I growled pinning her to the seat she had shrunk down in "I could've easily given Elijah the go a head to kill you but I didn't if anyone's the bad guy here it's you" I let go of her throat and growled as I pushed past Damon.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I gathered my coat and car keys, his hair was still wet and he still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm going out" I mumbled "text me when the bitch leaves" I kissed his cheek and left the house to clear my head. Getting into my car I sped away from the Boarding House and drove out of the towns limits, going to the only person I knew would help clear my head... Klaus.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ** _Klaus' POV:_**

I stood in one of the rooms in my penthouse apartment, in front of my easel while I painted, I had stopped looking at my phone to check if she'd called. It had been days since I'd last heard her voice, it had become clear that I had grown used to having her around, I missed hearing her hum as she cooked or the way she tucked her feet under herself when she sat on the sofa and the way her lip curls when she concentrates. Running my fingers through my hair I sighed deeply, it was quite easy to fall back into my old habits with her around, if Elijah was here he would laugh and call me a love-struck old fool, but of course, Elijah had long since run off.

I glanced at the closed door and listened as someone made their way towards it, I breathed in and smiled, her scent taunted me with exotic black orchids, which made me remember the night I found her bleeding in a back alley in New Orleans. I turned back to my painting and fought a smile as she opened the door and made her way over to me "Alexandra" I said glancing at Alex with a wicked smirk "may I ask why I have the pleasure of your company?" I watched her from the corner of my eye as she grabbed the paintbrush out of my hand and placed the brush down on the edge of the easel and pushed me towards the sofa on the other side of the room.

"I need a distraction" she mumbled as she pushed me down onto the sofa and straddled my hips and began to nibble on the stubble of my chin "and you're perfect for it" she pressed herself against me and smirked when I groaned from under her.

"Alex, you need to think about this" I growled when she repeated her move against me once again and twisted around so I ended up on top of her on the sofa "or don't think about it" I breathed out against her neck when she wrapped her legs around my hips and pressed her lower half against mine.

"I'm not going to think" she moaned grabbing my head and pulled it down so her lips met mine in a fierce kiss, not two seconds later I was responding and with all the passion I could muster, there was absolutely no women on this earth that I had kissed like I did with her. Skimming my hands up from her torso I grabbed her arms from around my neck and pinned them next to her head which caused her to gasp, I attacked her throat with kisses and worked my way down her chest to the hem of her shirt, I let go of one of her hands to pull up her tightly fitting tank top and ripped it off her body leaving her bare from the waist up.

I stopped assault as her hands moved to my pants and she began to slowly undo the zipper, groaning both internally and externally I flashed across the other side of the room and tried to slow my breathing I mean I really wanted to sleep with her but not if she was going to regret it afterwards, I wasn't sure if I could go back to pretending to want to kill her after we had sex "Are you sure about this" I mumbled out I sounded like a teenage girl.

Alex got up and made her way over to me with a knowing smirk "I" she kissed my lips and moved lower making her way to my chest before continuing "am more then sure" she pulled my jeans down and ran her fingers tips over the bulge that was now aching in my underwear, she moved up to her tippy toes and pulled off her own pants leaving her bare apart from her bra and panties, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to hers.

Groaning I grabbed her panties and ripped them off of her body and she did the same to my underwear I pinned her against the wall and in one swift movement I entered her which caused her to stop kissing me and she moaned breathlessly against my lips, I stopped moving and held her against the wall with just my body feeling every last part of her quivering insides I began to move ever so slowly which caused her to moan even louder.

"Please" she moaned against my neck she arched her back as I moved out of her partially and slammed back into her with a groan "go faster" smirking I oh so slowly moved out of her and sunk back into her "please" she begged as I repeated the process once more wrapping her legs around my waist tighter she pulled me against her with a jolt causing me to thrust deeper into her than I'd ever gone before.

Groaning with her accompanied moan I began to roughly thrust into her at a more quickened pace, i grabbed the thighs that were wrapped around my waist and dug my fingers into her scorching skin "oh god" I grunted as the tiny muscles inside her flexed as she came slamming into her once again I groaned out as I spilled inside her, overrun with passion I bite down on her soft skin where her shoulder connected with her neck and drew her blood into my mouth. Her moan of pleasure stopped abruptly as she bit down on my neck and drank my blood making me hard all over again.

 ** _~ Alex's POV: ~_**

We lay in Klaus' bed out of breath and covered in sweat, we'd had sex about five times and each time ended with us drinking each other's blood, grinning to myself I looked over at him and laughed when I saw a line of my blood on the corner of his luscious mouth.

I rolled onto my side and faced him as he did the same "how do I taste?" I asked with a blush, I mean when we were together before we'd broken up we'd done this but I couldn't help but wonder if my taste had changed over the decades I'd spent running from him.

"Better than any human I've tasted before" he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist effectively pulling me against him "and what about me, love?" he asked with a laugh when my blush deepened.

"Better than cotton candy" I smiled back, I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He kissed me back and chuckled when I pulled away "you are quite fond of the stuff" he grinned and ran his fingers from my hair to the corner of my mouth probably wiping away the small amount of blood there "I've missed you" he whispered as if the words would cause me to run away and never return.

"I've missed you too" I mumbled back with a cheeky grin, I pushed his shoulders he'd lay on his back and straddled his hips "I've missed this" I winked and began to kiss down his chest and stopped at his belly button which caused him to growl lowly at me.

My heart quickened as I looked up into his amazing blue eyes, only he could do this to me, no one else could make my undead heart beat that much faster. No, there was no one else for me, no one but Klaus and if he found out he had that pull over me he'd use it to get his own way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I sat on Nik's couch and watched absently as he painted a large canvas, he refused to let me look until he was done with whatever the hell he was painting. Sighing deeply I smiled and turned my attention back to the book in my hand, the first edition of Pride and Prejudice Nik had gotten me nine decades ago when we travelled to England with his siblings. Turning the yellowed pages I felt two hands on my shoulders and a set of scolding hot lips move the back of my neck to the side.

"Nik I'm trying to read," I breathed out heavily as his teeth brushed against the soft part of my neck.

"And I was trying to paint but you distracted me" he turned my head and kissed me on the lips slowly.

"How was I distracting you?" I asked when he pulled away, smirking he winked and stood up as my phone began to ring, leaning forward I grabbed it off of the table next to me and glanced at the ID "Damon, hi" I mumbled getting off the couch I walked into the other room as closed the door.

"Where are you?" He asked quickly, coughing came down the line, which caused my brow to crease. Vampires don't get sick so why was the coughing.

"Virginia Beach why?" There was another round of coughing and Damon hushing the person soothingly "who's sick?" I ran across the bedroom and pulled on my boots.

"Because we have a werewolf issue and Rose has been bitten, I need you to come here and help me find a way to help her" Rose mumbled something in the background and Damon hummed in agreement "sis, I really need you" he said quietly I could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose he hated asking for help almost as much as I do.

"I'm on my way, Dam-Dam" I hung up and walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room where Nik was waiting patiently with his paintbrush in hand, flashing over so I could stand behind him with my arms around his waist.

"You need to go to your brother," he mumbled, he'd heard every word Damon and I had spoken on the phone.

I pulled away and turned him so we were facing each other "Nik I would stay if he didn't need me" I leaned up and kissed him "I'll be back" we looked each other in the eyes and kissed again "I promise" I pulled away and made my way to the door.

"I love you" he mumbled so quietly I almost missed it when I walked out of the door.

Closing the door behind me I leaned against the hard surface and sighed breathlessly "I love you too"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I ran into Damon's bedroom and was caught by surprise when Elena was sitting on the bed next to Rose who looked like she was death incarnate, Elena looked at me with wide eyes and sighed when she saw it was just me.

"Oh, thank god it's you" Elena said walking over to me she gave me a quick hug and then looked over at Rose who was watching her with wheezing breathes "She's not getting any better" Elena whispered clutching the damp cloth that was in her hand.

"Werewolf bite will do that to you" I mumbled going to sit on the bed on the other side of Rose, I put my hand on her forehead and smirked, "well I have some bad news for you Rose" she looked at me with tear-filled eyes, as if she knew her fate already "You're sick" I removed my hand.

"That your medical opinion?" Elena chuckled as Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of cause" I smiled "I graduated top of my class when I went to Johns Hopkins back in the 20's first women to compel her way through that school" I winked at Elena and then turned back to Rose "You know the outcome of this, right?" I asked in all seriousness if she knew she was going to die it was going to make this whole process a whole lot easier.

"Yes" she mumbled weakly bloody tears streaking down her grey face, she looked away from me and stared into space.

"What will happen to her?" Elena asked she looked desperate to know what was happening "we were told that a Werewolf bite kills but there has to be a way to cure her," she waved her hands in a freaked out manner.

"There is no cure, she will die" I told her honestly I couldn't care less but she'd somehow made friends with a lot of people, Damon being the one who had slept with her, according to the multiple texts I got from him a few days ago.

"There has to be a cure" Elena said frantically with a screech, causing Rose and I to cringe because of how loud she is "We'll find a way to cure her, I don't care what it takes"

"Really?" I asked stepping closer to her, this martyr act was getting a little annoying "even if it costs you greatly?" I got really close to her and looked her right in the eye "even if it costs your life or your friends lives?"

"No one is going to die," Elena said gritting her teeth.

"Look around you Elena, people die every day, every second. Do you know how many people have died in this house? hell in this room?" she blinked and backed away from me "do you know how many people I've killed, or how many Damon has killed? Even your precious Stefan has blood dripping from his hands because of what he's done"

"Why are you saying all this?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you have to know that people dying isn't on your hands, we all die eventually even us Vampires" I sighed and patted her head as I walked past her and paused in the door frame.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked in worry.

"To find my idiot brothers and to have a drink" I waved as I walked out of the room and down the hall, my ears picked up Rose's pained whisper as I walked down the stairs.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved" she coughed "even Alexandra loves you, in her own way" which caused Elena to laugh dryly, Rose had one thing wrong, I didn't love Elena I just tolerated her for my brothers sake.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I sat on the unoccupied stall next to Damon at the Grill and smiled gratefully when Matt put a glass of scotch in front of me without being asked "glad you came" Damon said into his bourbon, my dearly damaged brother was drowning his sorrows once again.

"Have I ever failed you when you needed me?" _even at great cost to my own happiness_ I thought glancing at my brother as he down the rest of his drink he waved at Matt to pour him another one, sighing as Matt did just that I grabbed his wrist as he was about to pull away the bottle and looked at him with a serious face "leave the bottle and when we're finished with this one keep them coming" I couldn't be bothered compelling him so I just threw a $100 note of the bar and winked when he took it with a nod.

"Well I do recall one time when I got into a bar brawl back in the 90's and got slashed with a vervain-laced knife" he glanced at me and smirked sadly, causing me to remember how stupid my brother was when he was still pining after Katherine "weren't you the one that gave him the knife?"

"Hey, you said you wanted a challenge so I gave you one" I grinned back at him when he rolled his eyes.

"And how about the many times I asked you about who turned you and you never told me?" he looked at me with betrayed eyes, I have never, in my entire existence, been looked at like that by my brother.

"Damon, I told you I don't know" I sighed sadly as he pushed a picture of me and Klaus kissing in front of a restaurant "Where did you get this?" I asked staring at the picture, dread becoming a rock in the pit of my stomach.

"I think this guy has something to do with you being a Vampire" he glared at me with hatred, I've seen him look at other people with that look, mainly those people were Stefan and Lexi, but it was a whole different perspective being the one hates.

"Damon" I whispered my eyes tearing up, my heart, if it could do anything thing else but its slow beat, clenched at the look he was giving me "I met him after I was turned, I woke up and he was there" I wiped a stray tear that had streaked down my cheek swallowing hard I down the rest of my drink and winced as it burned all the way down "After the whole town went chasing after Vampires Father sent me to New Orleans where a suitor was waiting... he said that because of the Vampires you and Stefan were dead and it wasn't safe for me to be here anymore" I sighed as I remembered how frightened my father was.

 ** _~1864~_**

 _I stood in my fathers study as he and Mr. Gilbert whispered to each other frantically, turning away from both men as they shot me worried looks I stared out the window and wiped away my tears. My brothers, my dear sweet brothers had been duped by a wicked women named Katherine Pierce, and now they were dead because they tried to save her. I would never see my brothers again, never hear their light jokes, their booming laughs or even join them for a game of Football._

 _"Daughter" Father said gruffly as Mr Gilbert shook his hand and made his way over to me to kiss my hand "say goodbye to Jonathan Gilbert"_

 _"Goodbye Mr Gilbert, thank you for helping us in this difficult time" I smiled as he kissed the back of my hand, my manners would be forgiven because I'd just gotten told heart breaking news._

 _"You're very welcome Miss Salvatore" he nodded to my father and closed the door behind him as he left, the silence was suffocating as father and I stared at each other with strained indifference, our relationship had suffered quite a bit because of all the suitors he had forced me to mingle with over the past few months._

 _"You'll be going to New Orleans to accept the proposal of marriage of a wealthy land owner but the name of Devereux" father said pouring himself a drink, he didn't bother to look up at me when I made my way over to him._

 _"Is that so." I said snatching the glass from his hand I drained the liquid quickly and glared at him "well I respectfully decline that proposal of marriage" I grabbed the decanter off his desk and poured some more into the glass._

 _"That is not your decision to make Alexandra, you are my daughter and you will follow my requests without any complaints" he growled slapping the glass out of my hand it shattered as it hit the floorboards of his study._

 _"Well I have quite a few complaints and qualms, Giuseppe" I snarled at him, I'd suddenly gotten feisty and I had no idea where this was coming from but I gripped the cold furry like a life raft and used it to my advantage._

 _There was a stinging on my cheek and a ringing sound in my ears, lifting my hand up I touched where my father had slapped me and stared at him with wide eyes furry forgotten "YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOME?!" he shouted unleashing his own anger "I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL GO"_

 ** _~Present Day~_**

I glanced at Damon and saw that his eyes were watery, he looked like he was about to burst out crying "he did that to you?" He asked his voice breaking, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Damon all I can tell you is that Katherine was the one that killed me and Nik was the one that helped me turn, and he kept helping me until the 90's" I mumbled staring into the distance remembering all the fun times we had.

"So this guy, Nik, he helped you through all of it?" He poured some bourbon into the glass that I held out to him "what happened to your fiancé?" I glared at him sharply and sighed.

"Jeffrey Devereux was sweet and kind but 2 days after Katherine killed me she slaughtered his family in front of him, he died in New Orleans Asylum for the Critically Insane in 1899 and left his two young children alone to deal with everything" I wiped my eyes and smiled weakly "he was great, he was kind and completely out of my league" Damon laughed.

"I doubt that Alex" he chuckled his unshed tears disappearing in an instant "we need to find a cure for Rose" he stood up and waited till I got up as well.

"You know there is no cure, she's going to die" I mumbled to him as he held open the door for me and we both walked out of the Grill.

"I know but I have to try" he crossed the road and we both hurried through the town square.

"Glad to know you're seeing the bigger picture, you know Elena is willing to die for Rose?" I asked a little out if breath, I hadn't walked this fast for a long time.

"I know and I'm hoping you being here will change that" he smirked at me as we got into his car so we could go to Ric's place.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Damon and I walked quickly through the high school parking lot and looked around for Rose, who had run away from Elena who had locked herself in Stefan's room an hour after I had left. Apparently Rose thought Elena was Katherine and tried to kill her, a common mistake I'm sure but Elena was scared for her life.

"She had to have gone this way" Damon mumbled to himself as if I wasn't here, sniffing slightly I caught a hint of blood and tugged on Damon leather jacket "What?" he asked I could feel his eyes on the side of my face as I stared towards a parked car a few spaces away, walking closer to the car I cringed when I saw a bloody body of some guy.

"Rose," I said quietly as she drained another person in the front of the car, she looked at me with wide eyes and stared at me.

"Alex" she wheezed out her mouth dripping with the dead girl's blood "I-I didn't know what I was doing" she looked at her hands and started to sob uncontrollably.

Creeping forward I pulled Rose into a hug and rocked her back and forth "Rose it's okay, I've got you" glancing at Damon I watched as he came forward and picked her up without saying a word.

 ** _~DAYS LATER~_**

I trotted down the stairs and stopped in the door way of the sitting room where Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy were sitting. Every single one of them looked up at me when I stopped, sighed and turned around "nope" I said loud enough for the humans in the group to hear. About to walk back up the stairs I heard Stefan clear his throat.

"Alex, we need to talk," Stefan said causing me to stop and look at him over my shoulder.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no,no" I said shaking my head "No" he gave me the puppy dog eyes he knew would work "Don't even Stefan, I don't want to do this" I glared at the front door wondering if I could make it out the door before he could stop me "I'm in a good mood and I don't need your Thursday book club to ruin it for me"

"We need to talk about Damon" Elena pipped up causing me to roll my eyes so hard they almost got stuck in the back of my head "You're our only hope"

Turning around so fast that the world was a blur for a split second I stared at her "No I am not being Obi-Wan Kenobi in this story" I shook my head, I could not pull off those robes let alone the lightsaber, I'm way to clumsy for that. I crossed my arms.

"He's not talking to any of us" Ric spoke up ignoring my sick Star Wars reference, that had Jeremy smirking slightly "we were hoping that you could do it" I just stared at him and groaned when my phone buzzed in my pocket, holding up a finger to tell them to wait I read the text message and sighed.

 _Meet me at the Grill in 10 minutes, we have much to discuss - Elijah_

Groaningeven louder I shoved my phone back into my pocket I grabbed my leather jacket "Fine I'll do it today, but right now I have a lunch date with an old friend" giving the bookclub a backwards salute I walked out of the Boarding House and got into my car. This was going to be painful.

 ** _~The Grill~_**

I slipped into the empty seat across from the well dressed Elijah and smiled politely at the waitress who immediately came up to take our orders "Hi what can I get you today?" she asked with a smile.

"A glass of your finest red wine for me thank you" Elijah said not taking his eyes off of me, he watched every move I made "Alexandra what would you like? its on me"

"Well in that case" I smirked at him cheekily "I'll have a burger and fires with a bottle of Bourbon, with two glasses" the girl took our order with a weak smile and walked away "good to see you again Elijah"

"And you too, Alexandra" he smiled back politely "I've been told that you have been in contact with Klaus" he raised his eyebrow as the waitress came back and put our drinks on the table before hurrying off again.

"You are well informed" I said taking a sip of my bourbon "if you're worried that I'll tattle to him about you and the Doppelgänger being here, think again, I have no interest in being Klaus' little snitch" my burger was placed in front of me and I almost drawled over the amazing smell that wafted from it.

"I know you and Niklaus are close" he looked at me with curious eyes "but if he finds out that you were lying to him about being here with me and the lovely Elena, then you know that he would kill you without a second thought" he drank a little bit of his wine and winced, clearly it wasn't the best red they had.

"Is this your way of protecting me from the big bad Klaus?" I asked with a smirk pushing away my plate I grabbed the bottle that sat on the table and poured a lot into my almost empty glass and the spare that I had the waitress bring over.

"No, this is my way of protecting my plan to kill him" his eyes searched my face for any sign that I was hurt by his words.

"Klaus has already said that he wanted to kill me but I'm still alive aren't I?" I laughed when Elijah gave me a weird look "well undead" I smirked when a small smile creeped on his face.

"I have missed this" Elijah said with a full-blown smile, he doesn't often give out his smiles so when he does its a big deal.

"I've missed this too" I smiled along with him, I opened my mouth to say something more but my phone started to ring "Sorry Eli" checking the caller ID I sighed "Yes Damon," I said in a bored tone.

"You need to come to the house now," he said before hanging up without another word.

"Elijah I apologise I need to go to my brother" I stood and smiled when he did as well, grabbing my hand he kissed my knuckles gently.

"No need to apologise Alexandra, I understand the need of family" he said sadly, making me look at him with teary eyes. Kissing his cheek I walked out for the Grill and headed back to the house.

 ** _~Boarding House: Stefan's bedroom~_**

Damon stood across the room from Stefan and fumed as I spoke for him "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" I asked, I knew about John Gilbert trying to kill Damon and Stefan because Damon was to pissed to keep it to himself.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate" Stefan said to justify his actions, he crossed his arms and watched Damon start to pace.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon shouted, causing me to jump at how angry he was, boy, am I glad I'm not Stefan at this moment.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah" he said, it was no surprise to me, Elijah had a lot of friends that help him without question "so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted." He looked at me when I laughed not understanding why I was chuckling "What?" he asked when I shook my head and tried to sober up he sighed "It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" I almost laughed again at that, but didn't, they couldn't know that I was in the know of the ways of the Originals.

"I'm still waiting for the part where _John Gilbert_ is the answer," Damon said spitting the name of Elena's Bio dad.

"He knew about the sacrifice . Isobel told him. He said he know of a way to keep Elena safe" Stefan said still trying to justify his actions, he was still the youngest at heart, always trying to prove himself to Damon and I.

"And how do we do that?" I asked before Damon could, causing him to glare at me, I knew he didn't mean that glare so I didn't take it to heart.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway" he looked at me as if I was somehow the answer "you have a way of making people do something that they don't want to do" both my brothers looked at me with hope int her eyes.

"Umm... no" I stood up off of Stefan's bed where I had been lounging crossed my arms mimicking both of their stances "not happening, if I get anywhere near John Gilbert I can't promise that it won't end in blood" Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon put his hand on my shoulder as if to say _'I understand'_

Damon turned back to our younger brother with a glare "Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems" he threw his hands up in the air and turned to walk out of the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose," Stefan said, stopping Damon in his tracks.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes" Damon said without turning to look at us.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes," I said, seriously worried for my brother's welfare, the last thing I need is Damon trying to kill himself.

"I wonder what that means" Stefan mumbled with a smirk.

"It means I care, Stefan. That's means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness" he turned to us again and gestured to Stefan's hair "Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder" he smiled and walked out of the room leaving me to deal with Stefan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I sat in the Grill with Jenna and Ric while we waited for our lunches to be brought over, I'd somehow gotten invited to lunch by Jenna who hardly knew me, she seemed genuinely interested in my relationships with my brothers, her boyfriend and her niece and nephew. Not that I minded, to be honest, I quite enjoyed Jenna's sharp tongue and mischievous eyes, she seemed like an awesome person, someone I could become friends with easily.

"I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's dead wife. You can't make this stuff up" she shook her head and swallowed a gulp of her drink, turns out John, Elena's father, had dropped a bombshell on Jenna this morning and she was in a desperate need to vent to someone, hence why Ric and I were here.

"It's definitely overwhelming" I mumbled stealing a chip off of Alaric's plate that was put down in front of him, Ric slapped my hand and shot me a sour look when I just grinned at him.

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna asked, hurt because she wanted to be there for Elena when she found out her true parentage, I glanced at the front door as John Gilbert entered the Grill and made a beeline towards our table, my back stiffened as he stopped just behind my chair.

"Hey you three." he gave me a weird look when I choked on my bourbon and Ric patted my back "Do you think I can join you?" he asked his eyes on Jenna who smiled sweetly at me.

"Do you have to?" Jenna asked her attention back on John who just smiled at me when I looked at him.

"I guess I don't have to but might as well" John pulled out the chair next to me but stopped when he looked to the door where Elena and Damon stood staring at him, they made they're way over to us and I caught the last part of their conversation.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be a better man" Elena scolded Damon who just shrugged and smiled at me when his eyes reached mine.

"Okay then" they continued weaving through the many chairs and tables to get to us.

Damon put on his best sickly sweet fake smile and greeted Elena's father "John, buddy, how have you been?" he asked in mock concern, making me grin at my favourite brother.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you" John said tightly his eyes moved between my brother and Elena, he moved away from us and walked over to the photo memorial for those the town had lost in the past year, it was a long list apparently. Getting up, I threw some cash onto the table said a quick goodbye to Jenna and Alaric before going after my brother who was following John.

"So, John, rumour has it that you know a lot and won't say anything" Damon said once we stood next to Joh who was lighting a candle in front of the photos of people.

"How I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there" he glanced at me, he knew I was involved with the Originals, weary of the older man in front of me I masked my surprise and kept a straight face.

"Only because all of the Vervain has left her system. Stefan, Alex and I, on the other hand, are chock full" Damon patted my back lightly sensing my discomfort.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked looking at Damon and I like we were crazy.

"It's an acquired taste" I said crossing my arms over my chest to give myself a little bit more security.

"I don't see that magic little ring on that stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep" Damon said narrowing his eyes at the man in front of us.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you" he looked at me "maybe you should ask your dear sister about the Originals, she is a groupie after all" Damon looked at John and then at me, the look on my face clearly supported what John was saying because he looked betrayed "When you get a straight answer out of her then we'll talk" John then pushed past us and walked out of the Grill with a smile on his face.

"Alex?" Damon said turning his attention to me he sighed and began to walk away from me quickly.

"Damon wait" I said not caring if people were staring at us.

"I don't want to hear it" he said over his shoulder, walking out of the Grill, I went to follow him but Caroline caught my arm.

"I'll take you home Alex, I know Damon will leave you here" she said with a sad smile, clearly hearing everything that had gone on.

"Yeah, thanks, Caroline" I mumbled, we both walked out of the Grill, breathing in the fresh air I realised how stuffy it was in there.

"So you and the Originals huh?" Caroline said as we slowly walked to her car, the night had set in and the streets were empty.

"Yeah, it's not how it sounds" I said glancing at the blonde girl that reminded me of Stefan's friend Lexi.

"Hey no judgement, but why those guys?" she asked as we rounded a corner and her car came into view.

"They saved me from me" I said truthfully "I would've walked out into the sun 165 years ago if it weren't for them, they showed me kindness when all I saw was hatred, they gave me a home, a family, someone to kiss me on the cheek when I was feeling lost" I smiled blissfully as I remembered my first few years with Nik and his family. We got to her car and Caroline was about to unlock it when a voice stopped us.

"Excuse me, Caroline and Alexandra right?" a werewolf asked causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow, no one told me they were still running around the place.

"Yeah" Caroline said at the same time that I said ' _no_ ' the werewolf raised an eyebrow and smirked at us.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" she asked stepping closer to us, pushing Caroline behind me I glared at the blond in front of me.

"No, not since earlier. Sorry" Caroline said moving to unlock the car once more the were-bitch spoke up.

"I know you're lying" the werewolf said stepping closer again, I growled and glared harder at her.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline said provoking the girl a little bit more.

"Actually, it is" the werewolf mumbled with a smirk thinking that she had Caroline in a corner.

"Well, I have a trick to" Caroline vamped out and charged at the wolf who was ready for it, she snapped Caroline's neck and smirked down at her body.

"Your turn?" she challenged me with a crook of her finger.

"Well unlike my young friend here, I know a few things" flashing behind the wolf I grabbed her arms and flipped her into the wall behind me, the Were was on her feet in seconds and she ran at me, readying for the impact of her body I cried out when she sprayed me in the face with Vervain spray, shaking off the burning sensation I allowed my other side to come out and was about to charge at her again when a man shot me in the head.

 ** _~ Stefan's POV: ~_**

"I knew we couldn't trust her" Elena said as she paced the sitting room of my house, I had a picture of Alex, Damon and I in my hand and I was just staring at it, wondering how my sister had gotten herself into this mess "even if she is your sister, she helped us to easily" she stopped in front of me when I didn't reply "what if she went and told Klaus that I'm here?"

"Alex wouldn't do that" I said looking over at Tyler who sat on the couch unconscious, I'd brought him here after I got the call from Damon telling me about Alex being with the Originals.

"How do you know?" Elena asked loudly "she hasn't been with you for a long time Klaus could've compelled her to spy on me" she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Elena, I know my sister better than John Gilbert does" I sneered at her causing her to stiffen and stare at me with worry "so when I say she wouldn't do that, it means she wouldn't do that" I put the picture down and stood up so I could fish my phone out of my pocket because it was ringing. Sighing when I saw it was Alex's ID I quickly answered it "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"That depends, how much do you want to keep them alive" a female voice came down the line that didn't belong to my sister.

"Who is this?" I asked my fear level rising as Damon walked into the sitting room holding a drink, he looked at me in worry when I motioned him over.

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" the female said again, there was panting and sobbing coming down the line that didn't belong to Alex meaning Caroline was there as well.

"Jules?" I glanced at Damon whose jaw clenched and his glare intensified "Where's Caroline and Alex?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I gonna give you a chance to fix it" Jules said into the phone.

"Where are they?" I asked I heard a door open and footsteps.

"Right here. Want proof?" there was two guns shots and Caroline screamed in pain while Alex cursed them and all their families with a string of swear words.

"Hurt them again and you're dead" I threatened, no one hurts my sister, even if I was the youngest I still had to protect her.

"I hurt them again and they're dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until they die" Jules said hanging up on me, throwing my phone across the room and cursed and looked at Damon who was already grabbing Tyler.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I reached my hand through the bars of the small cage Caroline and I were being held in and tried to unlock the door. My arm twisting in a painful manner. I grasped the latch and pulled. Almost as soon as the RV's door budged opened the guy who shot me stepped in and stomped his way over to me quickly. Kicking my hand just as I was about to pull it back into the cramped cage, he brought his foot down a second time and crushed it, breaking every single bone in my fingers. When I finally managed to drag my limp hand back into the cage, I growled at him.

"Goodnight sweet cheeks," he said with an evil smirk.

He pulled out his gun and an excruciating pain blasted my head. The world fell away from me as I collapsed onto the harsh cage floor.

 ** _~New Orleans: 1875~_**

 _I smoothed my dress down and smiled at Rebekah who was tearing up behind me. She had helped pick out the dress which caused an unfamiliar smile to grace my lips. I knew that we would get along, but not as well as we have since I woke up in her brothers bed._

 _"Oh, God, you look so beautiful Alex," she said in her soft British accent, making me smile harder at her._

 _"Nik is going to go insane" she smirked, walking around me. She patted her eyes with a lace handkerchief and admired her handy work._

 _Stopping her as she walked in front of me, I pulled her into a tight hug which she returned almost immediately._

 _"Oh, thank you, Bekah," I pulled back as she began to cry a little harder. "I know one day you'll have the chance to do this."_

 _I grabbed her handkerchief and dabbed the spot she had missed._

 _"I hope so," she mumbled, tearing up once more as she realised how big a hold Nik had on her life. She didn't fight it often but when she did, it was tooth and nail. Regularly ending with her in a coffin._

 _Smoothing the hair so I could tuck it behind her ear I smiled at her sadly._

 _"It'll work out in the end," I smiled._

 _A knock came from the door and Elijah entered the room._

 _"Are you ready ladies?" he asked with an easy smile._

 _He'd gotten so comfortable with me being around and even stopped calling me 'Miss Salvatore' and started to call me Alex, or the lovely Alexandra when he was feeling extra nice._

 _"More then ever," I mumbled with a smile._

 _I linked my arms with Bekah and Elijah, allowing them to escort me into the garden where a crowd of people were waiting. Music began to play as we made our way down the aisle towards Nik. He was looking rather dashing in his Sunday best._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are here to witness the union of this man and this woman. They will be entering the holiest of matrimony and so let us begin," the priest began as soon as I was close enough to Nik._

 _Nik stared at me with lovely eyes lightened with happiness._

 _"Who gives away this woman?" The priest asked, looking at Elijah who I had a death grip on._

 _"I, Elijah Mikaelson, am stepping in for Miss Salvatore's late father," Elijah said, his face smoothed into a serious expression and his eyes glittering at the Priest._

 _"And who is receiving this woman?"_

 _The Priest looked at Nik who was still staring at me._

 _"I, Niklaus Mikaelson, am receiving this beautiful woman," his eyes flashed with a looked of absolute determination and love._

 _"Step forward," the Priest motioned for me to move closer and take Nik's hand. "Do you, Alexandra Salvatore, promise to love and hold Niklaus Mikaelson for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _I stared at Nik and licked my dry lips._

 _"I do," I mumbled, a blush warming my cheeks, causing Nik's smile to grow even more._

 _"And do you, Niklaus Mikaelson, promise to love and protect Alexandra Salvatore for as long as you both shall live?" the priest turned to Nik who grinned harder._

 _"I do, Always and Forever," he said, making my heart clench with love._

 _"The rings?"_

 _Bekah stepped forward and handed me Nik's wedding ring which was just a simple silver band. With shaking fingers, I slide the ring onto his left hand and smiled up at him. Bekah handed him my ring, once again simple sliver, but with a moonstone setting._

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride Mr. Mikaelson," the priest stepped back and Nik stepped forward. He pulled me into his arms, kissing me soundly and pulled away with a smirk, knowing I wanted to keep going._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson," there was loud applause and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Bekah._

 _"I'm so happy for you Alex," she smiled, kissing both my cheeks._

 _I returned her smile and wiped away the tears that were sliding down my cheeks._

 _"Alex?" I looked up at Bekah whose voice had changed from soft and British to bubbly and American._

 _"Alex, please you have to wake up," she shook me hard._

 ** _~Present day~_**

I opened my eyes and pinned the person who was shaking me to the ground with a snarl.

"Alex," Caroline choked out from beneath me.

Letting her go with a gasp, I looked around the trailer for the guy who shot me. If someone was going to die tonight it was going to be him.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" I growled out as I strained my ears to hear people fighting outside, Caroline move me out of the way and tried to unlock the door like I had done before I was shot, she stopped dead in her tracks when the RV's door opened and Tyler stepped in looking panicked.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it" she said with a gasp, he just looked over at his and hesitated "Tyler?" she whispered out trying to get through to him. "Tyler, please! Tyler?" he sighed at her and came over to the cage unlocking the door he slide the door open and held it there with shaking legs as Caroline and I crawled out, I ran out of the RV first and pulled the heart out of one of the guys that was fighting Stefan. Caroline squealed as Jules pushed her against the RV and put a gun to her head. About to charge forward I notice the guy who shot me about to stake Damon, he lifted it above his head and stopped and began to scream in pain.

Jules did the same dropping the gun, she fell to the floor unconscious which left the rest of us to stare at each other and assessed the damage that they had done.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as the wolves who were still alive dropped to the ground as well, there was a snap of a twig and all heads turned towards the opening of the clearing where a witch was muttering under his breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked dumbly, as Stefan and Damon go to their feet and make their way over to me, hands touched my arms and Damon whipped away the dried blood that sat on the base of my neck.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena" the witch said looking at me with a nod "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now" we didn't need to be told twice, we left Tyler alone with the pissed off witch.

We were a little ways away from the RV when Damon turned to Stefan who was helping Caroline "you take blondie home I'll make sure Alex is okay" Stefan gave me one last look before nodding and taking off towards Caroline's house.

My brother and I were left in a tense silence as we made our way home, trudging up the stairs I opened my bedroom door and walked over to my vanity that sat next to my wardrobe. I cringed as I began to pull out wooden splinters out of my neck where the wolf had shot me.

"We gonna talk about it?" Damon asked coming to stand behind me, glancing at him I sighed and dabbed the blood that was slowly seeping out of my small puncher wounds.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked as he took the cotton ball out of my hand and dabbed the blood away for me.

"The fact that you know more then what you're saying and that you know Klaus" he stated meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"What do you want me to say? that I traveled with Elijah and Klaus for years? that I came to be one of their family?" I looked at him with hard eyes, trying not to tear up. I didn't want my brothers to find out this way, I didn't want them to be told by someone else.

"Yes" he threw away the cotton ball as the wounds healed and ran his hands through his hair "I feel like we hardly know who you are, you turned up in the 70's in New York to annoy Lexi until then I didn't even know you were alive"

"Do you think I wanted to keep it that way?" I asked turning in my chair I raised my eyebrow and stood up so we were talking on the same level "God when I saw you in New York I was so happy, Lexi was the one who suggested I not make contact with you until she was done her stupid mission to give you redemption" I touched his face and rubbed my thumb over his stubble.

He sighed and leaned his face into my hand "that's why you turned up after I tricked her" he asked leaning forward to kiss my forehead gently.

"Yes" I smiled pulling away from him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, my chest feeling lighter and my shoulders felt like the world had been removed from them, I sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around me, the tears that I had been holding back sprung from my eyes and I sobbed into his shoulder another set of arms wrapped around me and I knew it was Stefan.

This is where I belonged, in the caring arms of both my brothers, with my family who always cared no matter what. My mind tugged a little bit when I remembered how much Nik cared, maybe one day he'd forgive me for betraying him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I woke up between Stefan and Damon on my bed, they'd stuck by me all night even when I yelled at them when I got out of the shower to find them both sitting on my bed holding snacks and movies. But now the warm feeling I went to sleep to last night has slowly dissipated when I picked up my phone as it buzzed on my bedside table.

"Hello?" I mumbled out as I quietly stepped over Stefan and Damon who were both snoring softly and into the bathroom before closing the door.

"Hello, love" Klaus smooth British accent greeted me, my heart would've been pounding in my chest if I hadn't been dead and reanimated.

"Nik" I sighed which he mistook in a wistful way because he laughed.

"Miss me that much?" he laughed again my I grumbled a quiet 'no' he cleared his throat and spoke again "Well I was wondering when you'd be back, I was thinking dinner and a movie" I could hear his smile in his voice and held back my sigh.

"I'd love to, but the Werewolf situation here hasn't been resolved and I don't think it will be for a while" I mumbled peeking out of the bathroom door and rolled my eyes when I saw Stefan get up to look for me.

"Oh okay well when do you think it'll be over and done with? I could always come there and deal with it like we used to back in the day" he said sounding hopeful that I'd say yes which made my answer even more painful.

"No I think I got this under control" I took a deep breath and put on my best smile as Stefan opened the door and looked at me questioningly "it'll be over soon and then we can go away to the Caribbean and lay in the sun" Stefan raised his eyebrow "I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan" he smile was obvious in his voice "I love you," he said making me smile a little bit happy that he brought my excuse.

"Me too," I said hanging up on him before looking at my brother with a raised finger "Don't even go there, brother," I said moving past him and out of the room only to run into Damon's chest.

"Was that Klaus?" Damon asked, jaw tight eyes hard but not focused on me but on the floor in front of me.

"No that was Nik, the guy that helped me turn," I said making him relax, it was a good thing they didn't know his real name or else my lie would get me into more trouble.

"Okay," Damon muttered as Stefan walked out of the room to call Elena who was with Caroline and Bonnie having a girls night.

"I need a drink" I mumbled pulling on some clothes I headed to the Grill.

 ** _~The Grill~_**

My heels clicked as I made my way up to the bar and ordered a bourbon, sitting on one of the stools I sighed when Elijah sat next to me looking as dashing as ever in his suit.

"Hello, Eli" I mumbled taking a sip of the bitter liquid that was placed in front of me by the bartender.

"Must you call me that?" he asked irritated at the nickname that I'd been using for years, something was clearly wrong if he was getting cranky at me.

"What happened to you?" I asked glancing at him for a second or two before turning back to my drink "Who spat in your morning cup of blood?" I mumbled low enough for him to hear me.

"How can you keep so calm when there was a group of Werewolves who kidnapped you last night?" he stared at me, his eyes burning holes into my cheeks "Jonas told me what happened last night and believe me if Klaus was there he would've killed them for even breathing on you" he sighed and touched my left hand gently where my ring sat only finger "You still wear his ring" he mumbled making me blush.

"And he still wears mine" I replied with a small smile remembering my wedding day and how happy I was.

"You did always bring out the best in him," he said stealing my drink to gulp it down "next time you get yourself into trouble try not to keep it to yourself" he patted my back and stood up and walked away from me.

"He did the same for me too" I mumbled to Elijah's retreating back.

 ** _~Home~_**

I pulled up outside or the Boarding house just as Ric was doing the same thing "hey Alaric" I said with a quick smile as we walked to the door.

"Alex, good to see you're alright" he mumbled with a smile, I put my hand on the door handle and was about to pull it open when Damon pulled it open while he escorted a women out who was wearing a scarf no doubt hiding a bite mark.

Damon didn't even glanced at my surprised face he just leaned towards her and kissed her cheek "Perfect. Have a great day, honey"

"Oh. Hey, Alaric. And you must be Alex" she smiled at both Ric and I before walking out "Later"

"My new girlfriend, Andie Star," Damon said with a smirk clearly enjoying my shock "action news" he patted my head and nodded to Alaric who just shook his head.

"It's not called action news" Ric said, clearly he was 100% done with Damon and his antics.

"I know. I just like saying it" he pushed me towards the stairs "adults need to talk Alex, why don't you go play" Damon smirked at my death glare.

"Damon if anyone here is a child it's you, for I am smarter and more mature and Alaric has his shit together" Ric snickered at me while shaking his head while Damon stared at me in horror.

"Is that how you talk to your older brother? Who loves you and feeds you?" He placed his hand over his heart and gasped dramatically causing me to laugh, he clearly didn't want to hear my reply because he gestured to Ric "Come on" they both walked into the living room while I made my way to my room to have a shower.

After my shower, I walked down the stairs to the living room where Damon and Alaric were chatting "It could be. Guy's a weasel" Damon said as I took a seat.

"Who's a weasel?" I asked when they both stopped talking, looking at me like I'd grown two heads.

"John Gilbert" Ric mumbled with clenched fists clearly his hatred for the Gilbert had grown, he turned back to Damon who was holding a dagger.

"Wouldn't put anything past him" Damon finished handing Ric the Dagger in his hands.

"What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked with a smirk as I stared at the dagger, realising what it actually was.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's" Ric replied his eyes on me as I stared at the dagger so hard that it might as well been reduced into a pile of goo in his hands.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor?" Damon asked looking at Ric with a mischievous grin, showing what he planned to do to my brother in law.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party" Ric said shaking his head, he handed Damon back the dagger with a sigh.

"No. That would be stupid" Damon said with a smirk "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think its time Elijah and I officially met" his eyes glinted in the way that meant trouble and I stood up as he went to walk out of the room.

"Damon if you think that Elijah won't kill you for even hinting at doing something like this then you are _so_ wrong" I put my hand on his chest stopping him when he tried to walk around me "I'm serious Damon, I'm not losing you just because you're feeling like being an ass" I pushed him back slightly when he tried to walk around me again.

"Sis I'm not going to kill him" he smiled at me not making me relax at all "yet" sighing I walked away from him only to run face first into his chest as he flashed in front of me.

"What!" I said frustrated with him and everything he's doing for Elena.

"If you even think about telling Elijah that I have this dagger I won't hesitate to use Vervain on you and throw you in the basement for a few years" he poked me in the chest with the handle of the dagger which made me bristle when it touched me through my tank top just thinking about what it could do made my skin crawl.

"You don't even realise History is repeating itself," I said slamming the heel of my hand into his chest making him stumble back slightly "if you're going to confront Elijah I'm going with you, to make sure he doesn't kill you" I pushed past him and headed up the stairs "I'm going to change into a dress while you think over your idiotic decision" I yelled flashing to my bedroom to change into a dress.

 ** _~Lockwood Mansion~_**

Damon, Alaric and I stepped into the Mayor's house where they were holding a tea party for Elijah, I was forced into holding onto Damon's arm so he wouldn't run off and kill Elijah. We walked into the sitting room and Jenna came over to us with surprise in her eyes.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked as Damon's new bloodbag, Andie, sauntered up.

"Hi. You came" Andie grinned at him in a sickly sweet way making want to gag.

"Hi" Damon said back shrugging out of my tight grip he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Hi," she mumbled blushing when he pulled away as Jenna looked on with stunned eyes.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna," Damon said, winking at her, he walked away with me following close behind him as he swaggered up to Carol and Elijah who were talking to each other about his fake book.

Carol turned to Damon and I with a smile "Damon, Alexandra" she blushed slightly when Damon kissed her cheek and I settled for shaking her hand.

"Carol" Damon said giving her an genuine smile.

"What a surprise" she smiled back before looking at who was smiling down at me "Elijah, I want you to meet Damon and Alexandra Salvatore. Their family is one of mystic falls' founding families"

"Such a pleasure to meet you" Damon said with a fake smile.

"No. Pleasure's mine" Elijah said back politely shaking my brothers hand "Alexandra god to see you again" he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good to see you too, Elijah" I smiled back at him.

"Oh you two know each other?" Carol asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes Alexandra is actually the one that tempted me into writing this book" Elijah smiled at her, lying smoothly to Carol who just smiled back at him.

 ** _~Mayor Lockwood's Office~_**

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked as I sat on the plump leather couch in the room with a sigh as I watched Damon and Elijah talk.

"I was hoping we could have a word" Damon said with a cheeky smirk.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked staring at me as he came to stand behind the desk to my left.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, a bit of a werewolf problem" Damon shrugged off Elijah's warning look when he stepped to close.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that" Elijah said looking at me.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day" Damon said coming to stand in front of me so Elijah could look at me anymore.

"You are welcome" Elijah's voice held slight irritation towards my brother.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here" Damon pressed his finger to the wood of the desk.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me" Elijah went towards the door but Damon puts himself in front of him

"Not good enough" Damon glared as I stood up knowing Elijah was going to snap. Elijah suddenly pushed him against the wall and strangled him. Damon tried to strangle against Elijah's but he was not strong enough so Elijah broke his wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant" Elijah said softly as I came to touch his shoulder to calm him down "How dare you come in here and challenge me?" He said to Damon who was now gasping from his pain.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal" Damon chocked.

"Silence" Elijah growled reminding me of Klaus when he was anger at Rebekah he took a pencil and drove it through Damon's jugular. Damon leaned on the desk, one hand on his wound. Elijah handed him a white handkerchief. Damon put it on his wound and winced in pain as he pressed it to stem the flow of blood.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect." He held his clean hand out for me to take and smiled when I did "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe" Elijah said to my brother as we both left him to lick his wounds clean and willow in his bruised ego.


End file.
